User blog:DoodleYT/how to make your mod even better 101 number 1: Sounds
PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT IT'S 100% TAKEN FROM GAMEBANANA Modifying sounds is A LOT harder than modifying textures. You actually need to install Unity to modify the sounds. If you feel like doing this and have some extra space on your hard drive, you can download it using the link below. You'll have to make an account first though. https://store.unity.com/download/thank-you?thank-y... When Unity is installed, this next step is a bit tricky. Go back into UABE, and go to the sharedassets folder once again. Do the type sorting thing again, but this time select all of the files that have the type "AudioClip" using the previous method from earlier. Go to Plugins, click Export to .png, and import them into a folder. You should now have the files from the sharedassets folder. These will be important for later. Now you're going to need some kind of audio editor to make sounds. Personally, I use Vegas Pro 13, but that costs money, so here's a link to Audacity. Just like paint.net, I can't really teach you how to use this, so you'll have to look up a tutorial. https://www.fosshub.com/Audacity.html/audacity-win... You'll have to find a sound to add into the game. If you want to get sounds from YouTube, use this tool: http://convert2mp3.net/en/ Once you've downloaded your sound, go into Audacity, trim the audio (I can't teach you how to do this, as I suck at using Audacity. You'll have to look up a tutorial) and then go to file, and then click Export Audio. Now this next step is important. Open up a separate explorer window, and go to your folder with your extracted sounds. Copy the name of the file that you want to replace. Then go back to audacity, and paste the name of the file and use it as the name as the exported sound. Make sure to save it in a separate folder so you don't overwrite the original sound. Now here comes the juicy (and probably the hardest) part. Remember when you downloaded Unity? Well, I wasn't kidding. You actually need it. Open up unity, and make a new project. Once the project loads and comes up, drag the sounds into the blank space at the bottom, and they should appear. Then highlight them, and drag them into the 3D display up at the top with the camera and the sun. Then go to file, and click Build Settings. A window should pop up. You don't want to mess with anything there, so just click Build. An explorer window will pop up. Within that window, create a new folder, preferably named something like "test," and go into it. Then name the executable the same thing as the folder, and click save. Once Unity is done making the .exe file, close out of Unity. Next open up UABE, click File, and then Open. Now, navigate to the new folder you just made. Go to the data folder of the .exe that Unity built, and open up the only sharedassets file in there. If you get a message saying the database doesn't match the player version (numbers here), just click on U5.5.0f3 in the list, and then press OK. It's important that you click that one, or else it won't work. Now that you're in UABE, use the same method from earlier to select the assets, but this time, click Export Dump. If you get a message asking what type of dump you want to make, just press OK and don't change anything. An explorer window should pop up. Make another folder in there, and name it something like "Dumps." If you're exporting multiple files, which you might be, click on it once, and then press select folder. Everything should be imported there. Now don't close UABE, just minimize it. Now, unless if you want this process to take a million years, for this next part, you're going to need Notepad++. You can download it here: https://notepad-plus-plus.org/repository/7.x/7.5.6... Once it's installed, before you open it, go back to your data folder that Unity built. You'll see a file in there called sharedassets0.resource. not .assets, but .resource. Copy that and put it in your dumps folder. Now you NEED to rename it to something else, since Baldi's Basics already has one. I like to make it something like "sounds." If I need multiple, I just put a number at the end. Now we have to open Notepad++. Once it's open, highlight all the dump files, and drag them into Notepad++. This will open all of them at once in the same window. At the top, click Search, and in that list, press Replace. In the "Find what" box, type in "sharedassets0.resource" (without quotes). Then in the replace with box, type in "sounds.resource" (or any other thing. Just make sure .resource is at the end). Then on the right, click "Replace All in All Opened Documents." This will replace any reference of that old file with the new resource file in ALL of the dumps at once. Now you have to go to file, and click Save All. Go to file again, click close all, and then close Notepad++. Before we can import the dumps into Baldi's Basics, you NEED to get rid of the extra text at the end of the file. It looks something like this: "(text not to remove)-sharedassets2-444" Just get rid of the -sharedassets2-444 thing at the end so it ONLY has the sound clip name. Otherwise it will not be imported. After doing that, THEN we can import the dump files into Baldi's Basics. Before you open UABE, take the dumps folder, and put it in the BALDI_Data folder. Go into the dumps folder, and drag out the sounds.resource file into the BALDI_Data folder. Now go back to UABE, and open the sharedassets file that you've been trying to edit. Select all of the AudioClip assets with the same method from before, and then click "Import Dump." Now click on the dumps folder, and then press select folder. A window may come up. If it does, just press OK. Then a loading bar will come up. Once it's done, go to File, and click Save. Just like before, save it in a different directory, close out of UABE, and then drag it into the BALDI_Data folder. Then launch the game. If the sounds work, then great job! You've just completed probably the hardest thing to do when modding Baldi's Basics! After you're done, you can delete the folder that contains the .exe file that Unity built, and the dumps folder with all the text documents. Just don't delete sounds.resource, or you'll lose all your sounds. Category:Blog posts